


Uninvited

by fadedink



Series: The Un Series [2]
Category: Black Hawk Down RPS
Genre: M/M, Multi, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-18
Updated: 2004-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh isn't good for Orlando, but that's never stopped Orlando before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Two Lines Challenge.](http://www.burning-memories.net/littlethings/twolines/) A somewhat warped sequel to "Unhealthy". Thanks to Brenda for the beta.

_  
**FIC: "Uninvited" - 1/1, JH/HD JH/OB, NC17, RPS**  
_  
Title: Uninvited  
Author: Jo (jo@fadedink.com)  
Fandom: Black Hawk Down RPS  
Series: Unforgiven, part 2  
Pairing: Josh Hartnett/Hugh Dancy, Josh Hartnett/Orlando Bloom (Orlando Bloom/Hugh Dancy implied)  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Josh isn't good for Orlando, but that's never stopped Orlando before.  
Disclaimer: Nope, never happened. And if you think it did, I suggest you go look up the word "fiction" in the nearest dictionary.  
Archive: Faded Ink, all others ask first.  
Author's Notes: For the [Two Lines Challenge.](http://www.burning-memories.net/littlethings/twolines/) A somewhat warped sequel to "Unhealthy". Thanks to Brenda for the beta.

  
  
 _Carve your name into my arm  
Instead of stressed I lie here charmed._  
\- Placebo

  
It's the middle of the night, and Hugh's door shouldn't be open. At least Orlando doesn't remember it being open when he passed on his way down to the kitchen a short while ago. Maybe it had been. Stopping, Orlando rubs his forehead, tries to blink the sleep from his eyes as he peers down the hallway of the large house some of the guys had agreed to share during filming.

That's when he hears the noises. Odd noises, like blows, only not. Intermingled with voices, soft and muted.

A small frown crosses his face, and Orlando's feet move before he's aware that he's walking. A few steps from the open door, he hears the first clear words.

"I'm not him." That's Hugh.

The words are accompanied by something that's a cross between a grunt and a laugh. "I know you're not."

Josh.

Orlando takes a step back, blinks. He's fully awake now, and curiosity is rearing its ugly head. _Just go back to bed, you idiot. Gonna get yourself in trouble._ It's easy enough to ignore the little voice in his head as he creeps forward, stops just outside the door where the shadows still hide him.

Inside the room, everything is silver and ebony from the moonlight pouring through the uncurtained window. The two bodies on the bed cause Orlando's breath to catch in his throat. Though, technically, Hugh's the only one actually on the bed -- hands and knees, spine arched as he pushes back. Josh has one foot firmly planted on the floor, the other knee braced on the edge of the mattress, as he drives into Hugh. And there's no doubt that that's exactly what Josh is doing. From his vantage point, Orlando can clearly see the slick glide of Josh's cock in and out of Hugh's body.

"Don't fucking...ungh...act it," Hugh says through clenched teeth, pushing back to meet Josh's thrusts.

Orlando has a brief second to wonder what they're talking about before Josh digs his fingers into Hugh's hips, yanks Hugh into a particularly brutal thrust. "This feel like I think you're him?" Josh asks, repeats the move, and Orlando can feel his cock start to stiffen.

"Fucking...god, like _that_...him through me," Hugh says. Orlando wonders how the hell Hugh can talk, wonders why he chose those particular words. Josh doesn't know, can't know, about that night, early on, when Orlando and Hugh had both been drunk, and, well, things had happened.

Josh's answering laugh is dark, ugly, and he bends to curl his body over Hugh's back. Sharp white teeth gleam in the moonlight for a split second before they fasten on Hugh's shoulder. "Why do you care?"

"Fuck you."

"Thought that's what I was doing," Josh laughs again, punctuates his words with another hard thrust that has Hugh scrabbling to retain his balance.

"Bastard." Hugh's teeth are bared in a silent snarl, and he turns his head to look at Josh.

Josh just grins, feral and slow, and pulls almost completely out before slamming into Hugh again. "Stop being such a pussy."

Orlando continues to watch, knows he should move on, go back to bed. But his feet are rooted to the floor. His eyes roam over the lines of their bodies, drink in the way the shadows kiss their skin, the way Josh's lean muscles ripple as he moves, the way Hugh arches as Josh rakes blunt nails down his spine. They're beautiful together. And Orlando can feel the cold, bitter coil of jealousy start to form in the pit of his stomach.

What's happening in Hugh's room is exactly what Orlando wants. Oh, not so much Hugh, really, though he's an attractive bloke. Orlando won't argue with anyone on that point. But still, it's not Hugh Orlando wants. It's

 _Josh_.

And Hugh has him. Or, at least, has him right now. Fuck.

Orlando knows he should move on, go back to bed. But his feet are rooted to the floor as Josh yanks Hugh up, fingers tight on one shoulder, other hand curled snug around Hugh's cock. His body remains frozen; he watches and listens as Josh utters a soft command, and Hugh groans, then jerks, spilling over Josh's fingers in silvered spurts.

"Again," Josh says, slides come-slicked fingers back up Hugh's cock, thrusts in slow, easy, deep. Then he stops. Orlando can see Josh clearly, see how his body practically vibrates with leashed tension. And he shivers when Josh lifts his head, eyes tracking through the moonlight to the door.

"Damn it," Hugh snarls. Under any other circumstances, the sound of him snarling would be amusing. Now, combined with the look in Josh's eyes, it just makes Orlando shiver again. "Why'd you stop?"

"Hush," Josh commands, and his tone of voice brooks no argument. When he smiles, Orlando's mouth goes dry. That smile.... It's a predator's smile. "Come here."

Before he realizes it, Orlando steps into the room, unable to ignore or refuse Josh's order.

"What --" Hugh stops, eyes widening when he sees Orlando. "I'll be damned."

"You already are," Josh murmurs, continues to smile.

"Fuck you," Hugh says, sounds absent. He continues to watch Orlando with an intensity that rivals Josh's. Only Hugh's gaze doesn't have the heat, the darkness, lurking in it. Then, "You were right."

"I usually am," Josh says. There's nothing cocky or arrogant about it. No conceit behind his words. Just simple assurance. Orlando has a split second to wonder what Josh was right about before he speaks again. "Come here, Orlando."

Once more, Orlando's feet are moving well before his brain's finished processing the command. They only stop when he's standing directly in front of Josh. This close, he can see the sweat glistening on Josh's lightly tanned skin, see the finger-shaped bruises and bite marks marring Hugh's hips and shoulders. The scent of sex is so heavy in the air that Orlando can practically taste it. It fills his nostrils, lingers in the back of his throat when he swallows.

"You like to watch?" Josh asks. His eyes never leave Orlando's as Josh starts to move again in slow, shallow thrusts that have Hugh muttering under his breath.

Orlando just nods, even though he doesn't. Not really. He's never understood the need other guys have to watch porn flicks, never understood the allure of watching two people fuck. He'd much rather be doing than watching.

"Bet you like to participate even more, don't you?" Josh grins that feral, predator's grin again, and Orlando can hear Hugh's soft huff of laughter.

How the hell can Josh read him so well? "I..." Orlando licks his lips, jerks his head in a nod. "Yes."

"Good."

Hugh laughs again, quiet and low. The sound is muffled as he drops to his elbows, pulls a pillow closer while Josh continues to fuck him slowly. He mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like "kinky bastards," but Orlando's too caught up in Josh to pay close attention. Dark eyes have ensnared Orlando and hold him helpless.

When Josh lifts his hand, the only thing Orlando can do is open his mouth. Stickyslick fingers touch his lips, slide inside, then Josh says, "Suck," and Orlando's lips close obediently. The saltysharp taste of Hugh explodes across Orlando's senses. He suckles, curls his tongue around Josh's fingers, chases every trace.

"Fuck me," Hugh sighs. He's twisted around to look over his shoulder, but Orlando pays him no mind. It's Josh that Orlando's focused on. "That's hot."

"Yeah," Josh murmurs, nods. His smile fades as he pulls his hand back.

Orlando whimpers a little at the loss, wonders what the hell he's doing here, in this room. Know he should leave. Knows that, if he stays, he's making a commitment. But to what he's not sure. So he does nothing.

Until Josh curls his hand, fingers still damp from Orlando's mouth, around the back of Orlando's neck and tugs him forward. Then there's nothing Orlando _can_ do except respond.

The kiss is hard, brutal, and Josh tastes of Jameson's whiskey and beer. Pretty much what Orlando expected. The flavors mingle on his tongue even as he succumbs. Josh is overwhelming. He invades, takes, _demands_. And Orlando gladly gives.

He forgets all about Hugh until Hugh makes a strangled sound.

Josh pulls back, laughs. Only then is Orlando aware that Josh has been fucking Hugh the entire time. He starts to step back, but Josh's hand is still tight on the back of his neck. Dark eyes find his. "Where d'you think you're going?"

"I was...just...um...." Orlando closes his mouth in an effort to prevent his tongue from fumbling any more words. He tries to look away from the eyes boring into his, but it's become a game of predator and prey. And Orlando has no illusions as to which of them is the rabbit.

"Just um?" Now Josh looks amused, but his fingers are still curled tight on Orlando's neck, his hips still moving in lazy thrusts against Hugh.

"Nowhere," Orlando mumbles. The second the word is out of his mouth, he knows -- _knows_ , man -- that he's not going anywhere, that he'll do whatever Josh says.

The answering smile that spreads in slow motion across Josh's face says that he knows it, too.

  
\- written Sept. 2004


End file.
